This invention relates to bearings, and is more particularly directed to a bearing employing magnetic forces between inner and outer rings.
The use of magnetic action is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,369, wherein the inner ring of the bearing is comprised of a soft magnetic material, and the outer ring is formed of a plurality of electromagnetic poles. While such bearings have great advantages, for example, in the reduction of losses, they do result in the consumption of electric power.